Blue's Random Comedy Show
by BlueKnightX
Summary: One theme, many chapters, all in all RANDOM. If you want to have a special Theme you can PM me (though there will be none PM :D) WARNING: DON'T READ IT IF YOU HATE MY COMEDY OR YOU DON'T LIKE BAD COMEDY AT ALL!
1. A Newcomer's Problems: Part 1

Blue: Welcome to Blue's Random Comedy Show :D

Raven: What a short name…

Blue: Oh shuddup D: *throws a bucket at raven*

*Raven got successfully hit by the bucket*

Raven: uff *falls down* x.x

Elsword: Okey? Uhm in this Fanfiction Blue will write random things just as the title says :o

Chung: Every chapter will have a subject which will be randomly selected :D

Eve: For the first theme and chapter he chose this:

A Newcomer's Problems

Part1:The Beginning

Rena: so this is today's subject? o.o  
Aisha: seems like it e.e

Ara: oh well better than writing nothing D:

Blue: hey! I had pretty much problems you know? D:

Okey lets start the flashback of my problems :D

*flashback*

Blue: Hell yea after 2 years reading and reviewing fanfictions, its time for me to make my own account *-*

*makes an account*

Desktop: Please Login

Blue: …. :D

Oh shoot what was my password again? DX

^forgets things just in 3 seconds*

Oh well I will then guess *types a password in*

Desktop: You successfully logged in. Here's the ElGang for you.

Blue: WTH?! ElGang?

*ElGang appears next to Blue*

ElGang: How the hell did we get here?! O.O

Blue: Wth? What are you guys doing here?! O.o

ElGang: dunno o.o

Blue: okok let's get through the situation. e.e

Elsword: ok o.o

Blue: I logged in my account, where I'll probably write only Elsword FF, so I got the Elgang?! So what to do with you guys? ôo

Ara: write fanfiction with us? :D

Raven: well that's for sure, I think he meant something different…

Rena: err so will we be here for ever?

Eve: Of course not (now the genius eve speaks :D). When you will log out of , we will disappear again

Aisha: Ah, I understand. Soooo what do we do now? :D

Ara: Well, shouldn't Blue now write a story? ^^

Blue: err, I have one just wrote it yesterday :D

Rena: So then let's post it

Blue: … :D and how do I post a story?

Elgang (not eve included): dunno

Blue: hey, you should know this D:

You are always in stories of other authors!

Eve: Yes, that's true but that's something like another ElGang. You have your very own ElGang here.

Elsword: What? So there are many other copies of the Idiot Aisha out there?! D:

Aisha: WHAT?! It's a blessing that there are so much Aisha's out there. Too bad they have so much Idiots, yes I mean Eldork :D

*ArgueFight ElsVSAisha*

Rena: *RAGEMODE* GUUUAAHH SHUT THE HELL UP! *ties Elsword and Aisha up*

*End of flashback*

Chung: hey hey hey wait stop!

Elgang&Blue: What is it Pikachung?

Chung: Don't call me like that DX

Raven: okok Understood, IronPrincess :3

Chung: q.q

Elsword: So what is it Chung?

Chung: Don't you see it?! Look close into the flashback!

Elgang&Blue: *flashbacks again* ?_?

Chung: I don't have an own line there!

Elgang&Blue: Ahhhhhh

Blue: Sorry Chung I kinda forgot you, I mean you're really small D:

Rena: so that's everything for the first chapter of a newcomers problems

Elsword: Thanks for reading, if you want to read more/you like it/hate it please review.

Raven: and if you don't like it, it doesn't matter Blue is gonna update this random crap :D

Blue: Hell Yeah, It's just random subjects, but whatever :D

Maybe I will write a real ff in future, I have some Ideas but you know. I'm a terrible writer OTL ( imagine this as a stickman)

Ara: Don't worry Blue isn't as bad as he thinks, and it would be helpful if you would vote in his poll.

Aisha: If there are enough people, we will make him write ò.ó

Eve: We hope you didn't die from his bad comedy.

Elgang&Blue: Have Fun and don't die please :D


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Blue: Welcome to Chapter two!

Ara: After all these months finally another chapter :D

Raven: took you pretty long

Blue: just forget that side stuff! Let's start another flashback!

Raven: Same thing? How boring~

Chung: Shooting Star!

Raven: WTH?! He's supposed to be IP right? *gets hit* GAHHHHHH

Aisha: Well actually, we can change our appearance in here. And we can use every skill of every class.

Rena: hehe, we have pretty much freedom here

*Raven half dead on he ground*

Elsword: *pokes Raven with stick* dude you alive?

Raven: *cough cough* wh-why do you hate me?...

Blue: Well if Elsword is the cool/nice guy in my version, someone must play the punching bag you know? ;P

Eve: Let's start *starts the flashback*

Blue: OK, I have at least one person who wants to read it (btw thank you very much Jess for giving me the courage to even post my stories), let's post it!

*logging in fanfiction*

*ElGang appeared in their pajamas*

Elgang: huh?

Blue: uh? Guys why are you all wearing you sleeping clothes? o.o

Raven: IT'S ONE O'CLOCK! NORMAL PEOPLE SLEEP AT THIS TIME!

Blue: Eve, Raven instulted your race while you were sleeping :o

Raven: WHAT?!

Eve: Insolence! *slaps Raven*

*Raven was sent flying and shall not be seen for the time being*

Chung: wow Raven is flying pretty good. Maybe I should try shoot him out of my cannon *-*

Blue: *thumbup* nice idea

Rena: *takes Eve and goes to Blue's bed*

Eve: May I ask what you are doing Rena?

Rena: *yawns* just go to sleep *dizzy*

Eve: And why are you taking me to his bed?

Rena: *throws Eve on the bed and throws herself on the bed*

Aisha: She sure needs her beauty sleep o.o''

Rena: *cuddles with Eve* Good Night

Aisha&Ara: *shed a tear* We already lost 2 good friends.

Chung: And a idiotic pervert :o

Elsword: Ah, we lost our precious helper. So what were we doing again?

Blue: *posting the story* posting the story o.o

Elsword: You know how?

Blue: hehe yep after lonewolf/Jess told me how to do it

Chung: What story are you posting?

Blue: Impermissible Information

Ara: It's the Valentine love story with the ElswordxEve pairing

Aisha: WHAT?! I thought you like ElsxAisha

Blue: Yea, I love tsundere characters like you Aisha, but nothing can beat cold and emotionless characters who sometimes acts shy and cute!

Elsword: I have the same opinion!

*Elsword&Blue doing high five*

Eve: ….. *blushs and hides her face in Rena's arms*

Aisha: YOU! Nothing can beat the pairing LKxEM!

Blue: NO! Nothing can beat the pairing LKxCBS!

*arguing which pairing is better*

Chung: ?:D

Elsword: It's ok Chung you don't need to understand *pats Chung*

Ara: I..I think LKxSD is the best one! .

Chung: They like you El-Nii (thinks of him like a big brother)

Elsword: *blushs* Just your imagination…

Aisha: Plasma Cutter! (5 Lasers)

Blue: OMB *dodges 4 lasers and gets roasted by the 5th one* ugh *cough cough* not… not bad

Ara: Stop fighting please! Suppression!

*Aisha&Blue get pressed on floor*

Aisha: What strong gravity.. I give up

Blue: okok we will stop

Ara: *stops* You okey? D:

Elsword: don't worry they're stronger than they look

Ara: *lightens up* ok

Blue: oh well let's just read some Elsword Fanfictions x.x

Raven: *came back* I'm back … huff huff … man that was one powerful slap

Elgang&Blue (Rena&Eve not included): Oh, welcome back from the dead Raven

Raven: don't just declare that I'm dead! *looks around* Where's Eve?

Chung: Rena is cuddling with her, so she can't slap you until Rena has slept enough

Raven: YES! Phew I thought I will be sent flying again.

*no one is paying attention to Raven*

Aisha: Hey looks like that guy needs an OC

Raven: Hey! Don't ignore me D:

Ara: What's a OC?

Raven: *sighs* why must I be the punching bag in Blue's version? ... *goes to a corner and eats out of frustration*

Aisha: OC means Original Character and it's a made-up character from a person

Ara&Chung: Ahhhh

Elsword: Why not make one for that guy RubyCrusade?

Blue: Hmmm ok *makes OC and sends it to RC*, hope he'll take it.

*end of flashback*

Blue: And so my OC Kai Ryuhei was born, who is now a student in ESoM. More information is in my profile. If you need an OC and like mine just ask me.

Eve: You are all Idiots

Elgang&Blue(not Eve included): WHAT? WHY?! (well we knew that but hearing it from Eve…)

Eve: *starts 2nd flashback*

Rena: Hey Blue, what are you doing?~

Blue: Chatting with RC :D

*visits RC's Profile* huh?

Elgang: Hmm?

Blue: RC is…. A girl? *completely clueless*

Elgang (not Eve included): EHHHHH?!

Eve: What? You didn't know that?

Elgang&Blue: Bu-but his.. no her OC is male,so we thought q.q

Eve: She is a girl

Elgang&Blue: We are such Idiots….

*end of 2nd flashback*

Elgang&Blue(not Eve included): Ahhhhhh, never mind that, it's HISTORY

Blue: So that's for today, I hope I will write more in holidays which are starting today!

First of all thank you very much lonewolf/Jess and Kiyo to help me so much.

*cough cough* Kiyo is a pervert *cough cough*

Elsword: Also thanks for all the other supporters of Blue.

Rena: *yawns* Thanks for reading Blue's story, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will write a review

Chung: YES! I was in the flashback!

Raven: *sighs* I was just the punching bag…

Aisha: Blue, write a LKxEM story now!

Ara: N-no a LKxSD would be be-better

Eve: Hope to see you again in the next stupid chapter. And of course the next Story will be LKxCBS.

Blue: I hope, I will live until then. C ya!


	3. Part 3 or not?

Speaker: Welcome to Part 3 of a newcomer's problems... or not?

Blue: Wahahahahaha, I'm so freakin' awesome!

Rena: What's up with him? o.o

Eve: He wrote chapter 3 but forgot to save it, so he laughs about his stupid action

Aisha: So he gone mad?

Raven: Maybe

Kai: But that aside Let's start with today's topic

Chung: Uhm ok… but first I have a question :o

(Side Note: Chung is still ShellingGuardian)

Elsword: What is it Pikachun- I mean ChibiChung?

(Side Note Number 2: ShG is the smallest character)

Chung: Hey! *sigh* I give up T-T

I wanted to ask who that person is….

*points at unknown person beside Kai*

Girls (Ara not included cause of don't know): A-another LadyKiller?! *shock*

Unkown Person: Hi, my name is Xaene

Kai: Ah…. Since when were you next to me?

Xaene: Since you started the chapter or better say since Hitsuken left me alone here

Blue: *comes back to reality* WHO ARE YOU? O.O

Xaene: My name is Xaene and Hitsuken left me here because you said you accept OC's

Elgang&Blue&Kai (not Ara included cause of read above): ahhhhh ….huh?

Blue: wait wait wait….I can't remember saying anything like needing OC's?! O.o

Aisha: What now? He's throwing all our programme away

Kai: That's right, but this show isn't called Random for nothing

Blue: he's right! Even if this is a surprise attack, we can still use him

Xaene: *doesn't get anything* What? o.o

*gets dragged to a dark room* Where are we going? O.O

I don't see anything!

Raven: Xaene 'non avaible surname' *shines lamp light on Xaene's face*

This is a survey!

Elsword: Acting bossy huh?

Xaene:*gets blinded* haha what? why?

Aisha: Didn't we already say that?

Xaene: Uhm

Eve: You change the script, we take you into a new one and you won't decide what it will be

Rena: Just answer the questions and nothing bad will happen *evil grin*

Xaene: For you and Eve I would do everything °-°

Boys: hmmm? He wants to die I'm sure of it *making evil plans*

Blue: What going on there?

Kai: Dunno

Xaene: no o.o''

Ara: I'm back from the supermarket! :D

Everyone: You gone away? o.o

Ara: Hey I'm making your food everyday!

Elsword: You're right we're sorry for forgetting our precious cook

Ara: No prob. Sooo what's going on here?

Eve: Invader, Torture Time? *sparkle*

Raven: Why do you sparkle while saying something that cruel?! AND NO TORTURE TIME!

Chung: *eats cake* Don't worry she sheems to be akay

Eve: Tch *holding Chungs Cannon*

Raven: wa-wait what do you intend to do Eve?!

Eve: Fun… Elsword please help your Queen

Elsword: O-K

Raven: WHAT?! I thought we were friends!

Eve: Put him in the cannon

Elsword: Understood my queen. *puts Raven in the cannon* Sorry dude but she's my queen

Girls (eve not included): CONFESSION?! *shock number 2*

Raven: Elsword….YOU *gets shoot out of the cannon* AHHHHHHHHH

Chung: And he flies away~

Eve: Good boy *gives Elsword cookie and pets him*

Everyone (not eve included): Doggie? =.=

Elsword: *happy*

Xaene: Hey hey hey back to the topic or else I won't be in here anymore!

Blue: Ah….you still here?

Xaene: Of course you guys dragged me here!

Kai: a survey…. too boring, let's do Plan EX

Blue: OK everyone let's start Plan EX!

*takes out a switch and press on the red button*

Elsword: RUUN XD

*everyone runs away, Xaene is still in the dark room*

Xaene: Why are they running away? Is it a new game? They looked like they had much fun o.o

System: 3

Xaene: huh?

System: 2

Xaene: Where is this voice coming from, and what's with that count down?

System: 1

Xaene: Don't tell me…. HITSUKEEEN! DX

System: zero, Plan EXPLOSION start

*BOOOM*

Ara: Shouldn't we help him? We left him there

Blue: *shrugs* It was fun so whatever

Elsword: Woaah the fire is cool, let's have a barbeque

Aisha: Alright!

Speaker: And so the Everyone had a great day, eating barbeque….Xaene shall be missed

Xaene: Hey *comes out of the destroyed building* I'm alive!

Raven: What's with me?! T-T

Who are you anyway?!

Speaker: I'm the Speaker. And so today's chapter finished.

Raven&Xaene: Don't just -

* * *

**Blue: strange... everytime I write the story in my phone then on PC, it's something different**

**Chung: Yea you wanted to bully me! q.q**

**Elsword: You understood that wrong... he wanted to bully Raven**

**Raven: I WAS BULLIED IN TODAY'S CHAPTER!**

**Eve: Silence *slaps Raven***

**Raven: NOOOT AGAAAAIIIIN! *flies away***

**Rena: See you next time guys :D**


	4. Part 4: The King Game

Blue: Hi guys, so after a while I'm posting a story again. Though I bet you won't read it anyway xD

Raven: Today we are playing the so called King Game

Aisha: The game is simple. We all sit at a round desk and in the middle of it is a basket with 8 sheets. Each one has a number from 1-7, the eighth one has a crown.

Eve: Whoever draws the crown shall be the king. The king can command the others to do what he/she says but he/she must say the number of the person not the name. And the numbers must not be revealed just the king should reveal himself/herself. After the round is over we put the sheets back, shuffle the basket and redraw.

Rena: Small example if I would draw the crown, I would be the king and could order the number 1 to throw number 4 out of the window. Whoever draws those numbers must do what I say. :)

Blue: Now guys ready?

Elgang&Kai: Yes!

Kai: Don't forget….

Everyone: No matter the command, the King's commands are Absolute!

*Everyone quickly draw a sheet and look at it carefully*

Blue: Oh hey I'm the king :D

Raven: Oh no …

Blue: Oh yes so this will be fun Raven :3

Raven: W-wait you must say my number! Right guys?!

Eve: He's right.

Blue: Hmmmmm kay then ...

Raven: (Please not number 3! NOT NUMBER 3!)

Blue: Number 3 shall wear this pink super small kitty maid dress and confess to Stella ^-^

Raven: NOOOOOOO I WON'T DO THAT! SHE WILL KILL ME!

Everyone except Raven: No matter the command, the King's commands are ...

Raven: Absolute! *clenshs his teeth*

DAMMIT! *wears the dress and runs out to confess to Stella*

Kai: These pictures will sell well~

Aisha: Yeah let me buy one later!

Rena: Me too!

Kai: I've got enough for everyone don't worry

Stella: You scum dare to confess to me?! I shall teach you some respect!

Raven: AAAAARGHHHH!

*torn and punched raven comes back*

Everyone except Raven: Hahhahahahahhahhahahahhaa XD

Elsword: That looks awesome!

Raven: I hate you Blue! Why do you hate me?!

Blue: Win the game to find out :3

Raven: I shall take my revenge!

Ara: This game is scary q.q

Chung: Yeah I hope I don't end up like raven...

Rena: Okay let's continue! ^^

*Everyone put the sheets back*

Aisha: I will shuffle it now *shuffles bowl*

Blue: Okay everyone draw again!

*Everyone quickly draws a paper*

Eve: The Queen is now the King.

Blue: I wonder what Eve will do O.O

Eve: It's really simple number 6 and 1 are my guinea pigs for now.

Kai: And what kind of guinea pigs?

Blue: I think this won't end well...

Eve: Well you two will just do an experiment for me. Please follow me to the outside campus Oberon already prepared everything.

Raven: When did you prepare all of this? Wait did you already know you will become king?! *ignored*

*Kai&Blue are getting attached to the machines*

Blue: uhm is this safe?

Raven: Don't ignore me!

Eve: Silence Raven! *looks at Blue* I don't know, I found this machine and wanted to test it out.

Kai: You found it?

Eve: Yes

Kai: You didn't construct it yourself nor do else anything with this machine?

Eve: Right, so let's start.

Blue: We are so dead...

Eve: *starts machine* I see so it shows interesting facts about the person

Ara: Oh really? Like what?

Eve: *reads out* "Blue is O type. He is a really shy person and tends to hide his feeling (in rl)."

Things like that.

Aisha: Wow that's quite interesting! Are there also something like secrets?

Eve: Yes, let's see. Kai fell in love with…

Chung: Uh guys… do you also smell smoke here?

Elsword: It's coming from the machines!

Eve: I think we should escape while we can. Good Luck you two.

Aisha: OMB RUN!

*Elgang runs away*

Kai: So what now?

Blue: At least we die together my friend….

*BOOOOOOOM*

Ara: Oh no we killed our author q.q

Elsword: I will miss you guys R.I.P

Raven: Though you always tried to screw with me. It was still a fun time with you guys...

Rena: We will cherish every memory of you *wipes away a tear*

Kai: *kicks away the rubbish* damn I thought this was our end

Blue: *cough cough* We aren't dead yet! Ouch I will never do this again...

*Elgang comes back*

Elsword: Good to see you guys alive again!

Eve: Then, shall we continue?

Blue,Kai,Ara&Chung: We still continue?!

Raven: Yeah I want my revenge!

Blue: *sighs* Fine last round guys.

*Everyone goes back to the desk*

Kai: *shuffles bowl and puts it back*

Blue: 'kay let's do this! Draw!

*Everyone draws and looks at their sheets*

Rena: Yay I'm the King! Soo Number 5 kiss number 2!

Elsword: I'm number 5... so who's number 2? (Please a girl!)

Chung: M-me...

Rand and Aisha: Oh not bad :3

Eve: This going to be really interesting.

Ara: B-but two boys shouldn't ...*she covers her face with her hands but still looks through them*

Elsword: kay chung let's do this quickly...

Chung: P-please be gentle *looks away shyly*

Elsword: (I always dreamed of this moment, I just wished it would be a girl...)

Chung: *closes eyes* Do it...

Elsword: (Okay Chung is a girl. Chung is a girl! CHUNG IS A FREAKING GIRL!) *quickly kisses chung*

Girls: Awww

*Chung&Els red as tomatos*

Kai: Another nice pic

Raven: Wahahahahhaha you're a nice couple!

Blue: So anyone who likes the idea please raise your hand.

Who wants that raven runs around with a ballerina outfit around the campus?

*Everyone except Raven raises their hands*

Raven: What no! Why?! *forced to wear the outfit and thrown out to the campus*

I HATE YOU GUYS!

Eve: *gives everyone a weapon*

Don't worry it's just a paintball gun with less power.

Blue: Oh nice~ *shoots at raven*

Raven: OUCH!

Aisha: Run Raven run!

*Everyone shoots at Raven*

Chung: This is really fun!

Ara: Good shot I dunno how to really handle this so I'll just watch

Raven: AAAAAARGGHH! ( just background sound :D )

Aisha: Damn almost got him!

Chung: Nice Shot Els!

Elsword: Hehe good thing I shoot with you from time to time

Rena: Got him~

Ara: The colours look good on him

End so it continued

Raven: Wth?! Why always me!?

Blue: So this was it with the 4th chapter but there is still one thing I want to say before this ends.

Kai: *puts a big strawberry cake on the table*

Elgang,Kai&Blue: Happy Birthday Kat!

Blue: I know you kinda can't come to FF often and I'm pretty sure you won't even read this but I wish you have a nice Birthday and Good Luck for the future whatever it holds for you^^

Aisha: And you couldn't do something like this for Konjiki or Kiyo or Jess?

Blue: I didn't have Time! I still have summer vacation and and yes I know I should post a proper story so I apolagize v.v

Eve: *prepares torture* Don't worry we will force you to do it already.

Blue: O.O so.. I hope you could laugh even a tiny bit guys and I think Eve is gonna kill me D:

Rena: We would appreciate it if you would leave a comment and maybe an ass kick so he will eventually post proper stories

Blue: I got blown up this is enough for me today. C ya next time guys! *runs away*


End file.
